DESCRIPTION: The Study Design and Statistical Analysis Core plans to provide a range of services in the areas of study design, data management, and statistical analysis. Services will be delivered to investigators at various phases of research, including study initiation, data collection, data analysis, and report generation. These services include assistance with study design and planning, forms creation, data base development, planning and conducting of statistical analyses, and generation of study reports.